


you're happy when I'm on my knees

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom Rodney McKay, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney makes a detour offworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're happy when I'm on my knees

It's overcast on M5T-109, and there isn't a soul in sight except the four of them, him and Rodney and Ronon and Teyla.

"I've got energy readings," Rodney says, looking down at his tablet. "John and I can go check it out. Won't take a minute." John glances over, and the damn thing's not even turned on; he can feel his mouth start to water.

Teyla gives Rodney a look like maybe she's twigged to what's going on here, and John's heart stops. "While they do that, there's that stand of kellis I told you about," Ronon says, oblivious, before Teyla can say anything.

"It would be good to see it," Teyla says, reluctantly. "If it is full grown, we must make arrangements to harvest it immediately." She looks back at John and Rodney. "You are sure about splitting up?"

"We'll be fine," John tells her, though he's not even sure how he's speaking. "Meet back here in, what, half an hour?"

She nods gracefully. "If you stay any longer, we will come and find you," she tells him, and John doesn't really know if it's a threat or a promise.

"This way, Colonel," Rodney says, setting off and leaving John to trail behind him.

Rodney keeps leading him on until they reach a big clearing. There's nothing in it except a couple of stumps and some steps that lead to nowhere, left behind after whatever building was there toppled or burned or was taken apart.

Rodney sits down on them. "Come here," he says, and his voice is hard, hard in just the right way to make John do exactly what he says. He unclips his P90 and sets it aside. Then he sits down next to Rodney, feeling a little unsteady; Rodney doesn't waste any time, pulling John's hand into his lap and pressing it to the bulge that's forming in his pants.

"Rodney," John says, pleading, "not here."

"You know what to say," Rodney tells him. "You know I won't hold it against you." His grip tightens around John's wrist. "But until you do, you're going to do exactly what I want." John's safeword is right there in his mouth, but he swallows it down, nodding. "Yeah," Rodney says, relaxing a little. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now get on your knees."

It's uncomfortable, kneeling on the hard, uneven stone, but John knows that's part of the point, to make him feel off balance, lessened. Rodney's already undoing his fly, pulling his cock free; John wants badly to lean forward and take it into his mouth, but he doesn't move, stuck in place by arousal and fear and his need to do whatever Rodney says.

"Well, come on," Rodney says, sounding annoyed, but John knows he's not; he's just too horny to be patient. "Wait, no," he says, when John starts to move. "Use your hands. I don't want you too distracted to listen."

John's hands are shaking as he lifts them to Rodney's cock; of course, Rodney notices. "What are you, chicken?" he says, the last word going a little strained as John starts to stroke him. "Scared somebody's going to walk in on us?" John is, but he doesn't say a word. "Afraid Ronon and Teyla are going to find out?" Rodney snorts. "We're way past that, John.

"Everybody knows," Rodney says, spreading his legs. "Everybody already knows I own you. I don't have to do a fucking thing, not when it's written all over you. Look at me," he says, and John's eyes snap to his face. Rodney lays a hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing over John's skin. "Nobody else gets to see you like this, do you understand me?" he says coldly. "Nobody else _deserves_ you like I do, John. Nobody else is good enough for you."

He puts his hand over John's, moving it faster, his fingers pressing in tighter, just a little rough. "Nobody but _me_ , do you hear me? You can't get what you need from anybody else, can you?" He tightens his grip on John's face; John swears his skin must be blanching under his hand, as hot and red as it is. "Answer me, boy."

"Just- just you," John says; his throat is dry, his words coming out shaky and hoarse. "Nobody else, Rodney."

"Why?" Rodney asks, and the question throws John off completely.

"Because-" John stops, unable to think hard enough to answer.

"You must know," Rodney says, and there's something in his voice that John doesn't like, something unsure, worried.

"Because you're-" He hesitates again. "Because nobody's like you," he says, too gone to be anything but truthful.

"That's right," Rodney tells him, and he sounds much better now, reassured. "Nobody's as good as I am."

Rodney's moving their hands faster now, his breath getting ragged and irregular; and John's heart is beating out of his chest. He's turned on and dropped in and still scared out of his brain, because no matter what Rodney says, anybody could walk by at any moment- Ronon or Teyla or somebody else entirely. There could be any sort of emergency, and getting caught like this could only possibly make it worse.

It's not scary enough to make him stop, though.

"Just like that," Rodney says, low and tight, his words thick. "You're so fucking good. So good for me." He breaks off, panting. "Say it," Rodney barks. "Say you're mine."

It almost worries John, the way Rodney always has to hear it, the way he's never really satisfied until he knows for sure; it bothers him that it never sticks. "All yours, Rodney," John swears. "Just yours. Nobody else is good enough." Rodney makes a choked-off noise and comes, striping John's face and neck; John shuts his eyes and opens his mouth, presenting for him.

"Fuck me," Rodney groans, his breath coming in heavy gasps. He just stares at John for a minute, looking lost; he comes back to himself suddenly, fumbling in his pocket for something. He comes up with a handkerchief, using it to wipe John's skin clean. When he's done, he folds it up and sticks it in John's shirt pocket. "So you don't forget," he says, as if there's any chance of that at all.

Rodney stands up, but John doesn't dare move, not before he's told to, not when he's so hard he's not even sure he wants to. "Up," Rodney says, giving him a hand; John sways on his feet when he stands. "We're going," Rodney tells him, and John can't help looking disappointed and desperate. "Don't look at me like that, or you'll be lucky to come any time in the next week. Now get your shit together, because it's not going to be my fault if you walk into the gateroom with a massive erection." He rolls his eyes at the smirk on John's face. "Yes, yes, try not to let it go to your head. The one on your shoulders, I mean."

John takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to focus on the most desperately unsexy things he can think of. It takes him a minute, but it works, at least enough so he won't embarrass himself. "Good?" Rodney asks. John looks at him questioningly, not sure if he's allowed to speak yet or not. "Yes?"

"Don't you think you should actually check for energy readings?" John asks, reaching down to pick up his gun. "I mean, we came all the way out here."

"Oh," Rodney says, like it never occurred to him. He picks up his tablet and turns it on, his fingers moving quickly over it. "Yeah, just like I thought. Not a blip. Shall we?"

"One more thing," John says, and Rodney looks at him in confusion. He strides over and puts his hands on the sides of Rodney's face, pulling him in for a kiss; it takes Rodney a second to relax into it, slipping his arms around John's waist. "Now we can go," John tells him.

Rodney smiles, looking pleased and sort of shocked all at once. "What are we waiting for?"


End file.
